


The Bet

by Musafir



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sexual Humor, evil maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Hyuk recruits Hakyeon for a sex marathon. Unfortunately, he forgets to tell Hakyeon that.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Bet

**The Bet**

“Hyogie,” Hakyeon said, tone flooded with heavily affected patience,“I said I’m  _ busy _ . Ask Taekwoon for whatever you need.” 

He moved away, picking up odds and ends and squinting at a list. He would have felt bad for dumping the overlarge (lovable) menace on Taekwoon, but the amount of work he had to get done today made him highly unsympathetic. To his great consternation, Hyuk followed on his heels like a giant shadow. A giant pouty, whiny, grabby shadow.

“Hyung! I already said I can’t. Hongbin and Ravi hyung wrecked him yesterday and now he’s not letting anyone touch him today!” Hyuk protested, trying to reach out and get a hand around Hakyeon so he could physically force him to listen. 

Hakyeon spun away, but Hyuk got what he desired anyway because the leader froze halfway in picking up a discarded sweatshirt from the ground. 

“What do you mean they  _ wrecked  _ him?” Hakyeon asked, features pulling together in worry. 

“I mean, you know how Ravi hyung had that mini concert yesterday? Well he came home really hyped, and at the same time Binnie won an international Overwatch tournament. You were out and Taekwoon hyung was the only one home, so they just, you know-...” Hyuk pounded a fist rapidly against his palm a few times. “Decided to share.”

“Dear god. Can he even walk?” Hakyeon asked, groaning internally at all the grumbling he was going to have to listen to in the upcoming days as the bruises on Taekwoon’s paper thin skin healed. He was also simultaneously composing a lecture in his head for Ravi and Hongbin; they knew better than to double team Taekwoon. He hit his point of over-sensitivity in ten minutes and was liable to cry soon thereafter. 

In fact, they should know better than to double team  _ anyone _ . Hongbin had ridiculous amounts of stamina, and Ravi was like the energizer bunny after concerts. Put them together, both floating high on adrenaline, and Taekwoon probably hadn’t even realized what was happening before his first orgasm. Hakyeon was sure that he had probably been coming dry by the time they were done. 

“Oh, that would explain it! He wouldn’t let me fuck his thighs this morning, but he also wasn’t running away so I thought he was playing hard to get. Makes sense that he probably couldn’t walk!” Hyuk exclaimed, as if he had come to an amazing conclusion. 

Hakyeon gaped. 

“...I’m going to go check on him.” Hakyeon picked his battles, one hand scrubbing over his face. 

“No! He’s fine!  _ I  _ need you, please Hyung! Please!” Hyuk pleaded, throwing out both arms and very effectively blocking Hakyeon’s path. 

Hakyeon missed the days when Hyuk was small and controllable. Now he had a demon behemoth child that openly disobeyed him and only pretended to let him have the control. It was a tragic story of loss of power. 

“ _Han_ _Sanghyuk-_...”

“No! Please just listen! It’s just one small bet that I made with Sehun, and Suho hyung already agreed to help him! If you don't agree to help me, that means he automatically wins. I bet all my gaming consoles for a month. Please hyung, at least give me a fighting chance.” Hyuk begged.

Hakyeon glared, already feeling himself melting as Hyuk begged him with a sincere expression on his face. A part of him wanted to walk away and let Hyuk suffer the consequences of his decisions, but another part of him knew he would never. His soft spot for his maknae could be seen from space. Hakyeon let out a sigh.

“ _ Fine _ . I’ll help you win this stupid bet.” He said grumpily, blowing a piece of honey colored hair out of his eyes. In another instant it didn't matter because he was dangling a foot above ground, caught up in Hyuk’s extremely happy embrace as the maknae shouted his appreciation and swung him around. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He yelled into Hakyeon’s ear as the older man tried to avoid deafening by excitement. 

“Okay, okay! Put me down! What’s this stupid bet anyway? It better not take long! You know how busy I am.” Hakyeon grumbled. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of everything, you just have to be there. Come to that practice room on the seventh floor that's usually abandoned, at 7PM tomorrow! Thanks so much, hyung!” Hyuk ran towards the door, ignoring all of Hakyeon’s attempts to ask more questions. 

“Wait-...” Hakyeon protested, but it was too late. The door had already shut behind Hyuk and he was alone in the apartment, with no idea what he had agreed to. 

A low miserable groan echoed down the hall and Hakyeon suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. 

“I’m coming, Taekkie.” He called, instantly distracted.

Another miserable groan answered him and Hakyeon felt his face break out into a sympathetic smile. At least whatever Hyuk wanted from him couldn’t be as bad as what Taekwoon was going through right now. With that thought, he fetched a hot water bottle and went to go attend to his very poor, extremely fucked out main vocal who was probably plotting to run away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Suho!” Hakyeon called, jogging a little bit to reach the other leader who was a few steps ahead of him. “Wait up!”

“Hi Hyung, they got to you too?” Suho asked, sympathetically. Hakyeon groaned. 

“He wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed! Do you know what this is about?” Hakyeon asked, hopefully. Hyuk had ignored all his messages and Hakyeon had been too busy to call him, which meant that he was still not sure what he was stepping into. He didn’t like it. 

“I don’t. Sehun literally sat on me until I said yes. And then he ran away.” Suho said, despairingly. 

“Damn, so we’re both in the dark. Might as well go see this thing through. I don’t want to deal with the months of whining if we don’t show up.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes. 

“Or, god forbid, are  _ late _ .” Suho agreed, and they both shared a laugh before stepping into the elevator. 

It was, unfortunately, the last time they laughed in humor for the rest of the night, as, when they stepped into the abandoned practice room, both their mouths comically fell open at the sight in front of them. No longer was the practice room dusty and piled with discarded training mats. Instead, there were two large futons on the clean floor, side by side. A literal mountain of lube and condoms sitting between, and two devilishly smirking maknae sitting on said futons. It was immediately obvious to Hakyeon that whatever was about to happen was not in his best interests. 

“Oh, fuck no.” Hakyeon said, immediately spinning on a heel and stomping away, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t fleeing. He tried to walk as fast as possible without flat out running for the elevator. 

As he predicted, he didn’t get halfway down the hall before he was being thrown over a shoulder and carried back by a laughing Hyuk. Hakyeon struggled hard as Hyuk carried him past a still gaping Suho and straight to the futon, where he was dropped and then promptly sat on by his soon to be dead maknae. _ Hongbin was just going to have to step up _ , Hakyeon thought furiously. 

“I don’t know what this is, but I don’t have time for it, Sanghyuk! You let me up right now!” Hakyeon fumed, glaring straight up at Hyuk. HIs maknae had the audacity to smile back at him. 

“What’s going on, Sehun?” Suho asked, still lingering at the door. 

“Suho, run! Save yourse-  _ mmmmmhhhh _ !” Hakyeon shouted as Hyuk’s massive palm covered his mouth. 

“It’s just a bet, hyung.” Sehun said innocently, getting up and walking over to Suho. 

From his angle, Hakyeon couldn’t see Suho, but he heard the door close and the lock click shut and knew both of them were doomed.

“Why do you have...all that stuff?” Suho asked, sounding unsure. Hakyeon despaired at his innocence and tried not to let the excited look in Hyuk’s eyes sway him from his anger. 

“It's just for the bet.” Sehun repeated. “Come here.” He came back into Hakyeon’s line of vision, leading a clueless Suho by the hand and Hakeon bucked, trying to save the other leader. 

Hyuk leaned over and grinned in his face, and then promptly ground down on his pelvis, causing him to arch and gasp. Hyuk removed his palm just in time for the whole room to hear the breathy gasp, and Hakyeon felt himself blush hard. This  _ brat _ .

“The original bet was who to see who could make their leader come the quickest.” Sehun said mundanely, as if he was speaking about the weather. 

“But then,” Hyuk continued. “We thought, why be selfish and stop there? The new bet is who can make their leader come the  _ most _ . We can judge by the number of orgasms. Time limit is five hours or whenever you tap out.” 

Hakyeon and Suho stared at the two maknae, aghast and a little bit turned on. Then Suho made a break for it. Sehun seemed to have anticipated it and took him out at his knees, hauling him into the same position that Hyuk had Hakyeon. Hakyeon despaired at the other leader’s trust in his maknae and made a mental note to teach him never to trust the young ones. 

“Sehunnie, I have to teach a dance class tomorrow. I need to be able to walk for that.” Suho pleaded, trying for the logical route. 

“Reschedule it.” 

“Hyuk. If you don’t let me go right now, I will make you regret it.” Hakyeon threatened, unable to make his voice go as low and dangerous as he wanted due to his current position. 

“Hyungie, you know you’ll regret missing out on me making you come over and over again. I’m sure you’ll forgive me by the time we’re done.” Hyuk said, clearly not feeling even a bit of worry at the threat. 

“I don’t have  _ time- _ ...” Suho started again. 

“For me?” Sehun finished quietly.

Hakyeon snapped his head over, eyes wide at the blatant manipulation. His heart instantly fell when he saw Suho go limp. No, no! It was a  _ tactic _ ! How could Suho be so naive! 

“ _ Su- _ ...” To his immense frustration, Hyuk’s palm made itself back home against his mouth and there was nothing he could do but watch as Suho reassured his evil scheming maknae that he would always have time for him. 

An evil grin spread across Sehun’s face as soon as Suho agreed and he high fived Hyuk. Then they both turned to look at Hakyeon. He would never admit it aloud, but he felt vaguely threatened and turned on at the same time. 

Hakyeon set his mouth into a hard line. _ If they thought- _

Hyuk rolled him onto his belly, ignoring his squack of outrage, and pressed two thumbs deep into the tense muscles of Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon’s shout devolved into a viscerally pleased groan so fast that he even shocked himself.

“Hyung.” Hyuk’s mouth was right by his ear and Hakyeon fought not to shiver, “You agree to this and I’ll give you a massage anytime you want for the next month. You help me  _ win  _ this...I’m all yours for a year.” 

“...Fine.” Hakyeon muttered, ignoring his laughing and crying conscience. The benefits of having a massage slave for a year surely outweighed the consequences of agreeing to an insane competition like this. Or so he hoped. 

“Well then. Let the games  _ begin _ .” Hyuk said, sitting up with a pleased smile. In the next moment, he had Hakyeon’s shirt over his head and off. 

In his periphery, Hakyeon could see Sehun doing the same to a flustered Suho. 

“Hyung.” Hyuk said, reclaiming his attention. Hakyeon turned to look at him and was surprised to see that he had bowed his head so they were close. “Just hold on.” 

Hakyeon whimpered. He was in for a long ride. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, Sehun and Suho won. 

Suho sobbed through his last dry orgasm before safe-wording out, causing Sehun to immediately stop. 

Hakyeon wanted to turn his head to check on him, but he couldn’t unclench his fists or open his eyes if his life depended on it. Hyuk felt impossibly large inside him, and it was impossible to not clench around him, his body desperately hoping that it would slow the maknae down. It did not. He shuddered uncontrollably in his makne’s arms, feeling Hyuk lift him and press him close to his own chest with strong arms. The angle had Hyuk sliding in deeper and Hakyeon let out a small sob-scream at the change. 

“One more?” Hyuk asked, his own voice husky with lust and emotion. For all that the leaders had come numerous times, Sehun and Hyuk probably only shared two orgasms between themselves. He ground himself against Hakyeon’s prostate, igniting oversensitive fireworks behind his eyes..

“Can’t, I can’t, _ I can’t _ -...” Hakeyon begged, trembling. 

It wasn’t his safeword, but Hyuk seemed to realize that he was done. He pulled out, still hard between Hakyeon’s legs, and carefully lowered Hakyeon back down to the utterly ruined futon. It was drenched in sweat, cum, lube, and other mystery liquids, and Hakyeon wasn’t much better off. His eyes were liquid pools of black, swimming with tears that only fell when a tremor ran through him. Sweat dripped off of him and cum stained his lower body. There were red marks all over him from where Hyuk had gripped too hard, or bit too hard, or rubbed too hard. He looked deliciously ruined. 

Hyuk felt a twitch of desire run through him and pushed it down brutally. He took one moment to imagine the scream Hakyeon would let out if he just pushed back in right now, and then swallowed the fantasy. There was ruining Hakyeon, and then there was hurting him. Hyuk would gladly do the first, and gladly kill anyone that did the second. 

Next to him, Sehun tossed him a clean towel and wipes, and Hyuk got to work taking care of his leader. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad that they had lost. His mind was filled with images of Hakyeon gasping beneath him, begging so sweetly, and lost in overwhelming pleasure as Hyuk forced the orgasms to roll through him. 

The fans thought it was sexy when Hakyeon threw one of his signature lustful looks out into the crowd during performances. They knew  _ nothing  _ about how sexy Hakyeon could really be. To be frank, no one outside their group had known till today, and Hyuk vaguely wondered what the reactions would be when they found out. Ravi and Jaehwan were occasionally possessive, but Suho and Sehun were close friends. Who knew how it would play out. 

He took a moment to glance at Suho, who was curled up in Sehun’s grip, still shuddering against his chest. Sehun met his gaze and smirked, tightening his grip on his leader. He pressed a kiss into Suho’s hairline and Hyuk turned away from the intimate moment. 

“Are you alright, Hyung?” Hyuk asked softly, turning back to his own leader and tossing away the now dirty towel. Hakyeon was as clean as he was going to get outside of a shower at this point. He leaned over Hakyeon’s small body and ran warm hands down his sides. 

“Su-Suho?” Hakyeon asked, voice cracking. 

Hyuk glanced at the other couple. 

“He’s going to be fine.” Sehun answered, tilting his head down to check on his non-responsive leader. Suho looked like he was dozing off as a result of extreme exhaustion. 

In contrast, Hakyeon was trying, and failing to sit up by himself. 

“Woah!” Hyuk immediately slid his arms around the leader and pulled him close. Hakyeon fell against his chest, mirroring Sehun’s pose and nestled there. Hyuk could feel the minute trembles that still rolled through him. “What do you need, hyung?” Hyuk asked. 

“Home...shower...bed.” Hakyeon panted out. 

“You got it. I’ll even throw in cuddles without grumbling for free.” Hyuk said, rubbing Hakyeon’s back soothingly. “You did so good.” 

Hakyeon didn’t respond, but Hyuk could feel him curl in closer. He held Hakyeon as he watched Sehun carefully redress Suho and then encourage him to his feet. Suho mumbled protests, but in his usual gentle manner, did what Sehun prodded him to do. 

“I’ll see you next week.” Sehun said, with a meaningful smile at Hyuk. 

Hyuk flipped him off. If there was a single scratch on his consoles, Hyuk would make Sehun pay for a new one entirely. 

“Bye Suho hyung, I hope you...feel better.” Hyuk called.

Sehun barked a laugh and Suho mumbled something that was probably polite but it was lost in the din. Hyuk felt that it would be for the best to not force him to repeat himself and continue the conversation. Sehun securely pulled the door shut behind him, and then they were left in the room. 

“I’m...not walking.” Hakyeon mumbled, exhaustion apparent in his tone. 

“That’s okay. I took Jaehwannie’s car.” Hyuk confided. It was a testament to Hakyeon’s exhaustion that he huffed a laugh instead of lecturing. “Come on, Hyung. Let’s get you home.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuk was thankful for the private entrance that their building provided them with, otherwise carrying a slumbering Hakyeon up to their floor would have caused a ton of stares and a lot of coverage in the news the next day. As it happened, when he finally managed to open the door to their penthouse, Hakyeon drooling against his neck, Hongbin and Jaehwan were in the front room and immediately alarmed. 

“Did you kill him?” Hongbin asked immediately, getting to his feet slowly, while Jaehwan bounded over quickly. 

“Is he okay?” The main vocal asked anxiously. 

“Of course I didn’t kill him.” Hyuk huffed, kicking the door shut. He toed off his own shoes, as Jaehwan leaned in close and tried to get a good look at Hakyeon, and decided to leave the leader’s shoes on. “And he’s fine. Just really...worn out.” He smothered a smirk. 

Hyuk shuffled past Jaehwan and made his way to the living room. There, he noticed a lump of blankets, and made to gently place Hakyeon down on it, before the lump moved and he realized it was actually Taekwoon curled up underneath them. 

Even better. 

“Can you pull these up?” He asked, nodding to the blankets. 

“So what exactly happened?” Hongbin asked, shrewdly. He gently wrestled some of the blankets out of Taekwoon’s grip, causing him to open one bleary eye and glare at them. 

“Go ‘way.” Taekwoon grumbled, his one open eye focusing on Hongbin. He clearly was still feeling irked at being jumped. 

Hongbin cheerfully ignored him, and pulled the blankets up and off his body. Before he had a chance to protest, Hyuk was there, fitting Hakyeon into the space, and Hongbin quickly replaced the blankets. He patted the top of Taekwoon’s head quickly, and then pulled his hand back quickly, proving that he was willing to take risks, but clearly aware that his hand had the potential to be torn off. 

“Smells like sex.” Taekwoon whispered, even as he inched forward and enfolded Hakyeon’s limp body into his grip. The leader let out a sigh and curled into him, relaxing further. 

“Oh my god. It's the human version of that cat video where the mom cat hugs the baby cat.” Jaehwan squealed, fortunately at a reasonable volume. He pulled out his phone to record the cuddling pair. Hongbin was more focused on what Taekwoon had murmured before shutting his eyes. 

“Sex?” He directed a raised eyebrow at Hyuk, who quickly moved on to get the bathroom set up so he could get Hakyeon showered and into bed. 

“I might have been inspired by your and Ravi hyung’s marathon with Woonie the other day. And Hyung might need some TLC for the next few days.” Hyuk said, smiling at the memory of Hakyeon shuddering apart in his arms, barely able to say anything besides his name. He started the bath, checking to make sure there were towels still hanging on the rack. 

“And hyung agreed to it?” Hongbin asked incredulously, leaning against the door and watching him, “And outside of the dorm too? What did you promise him? Your soul?” 

“Might as well have.” Hyuk laughed, filling the bathtub and keeping his hands in to feel for the temperature. Hakyeon liked the water a little warmer than the rest of them, so he turned the hot water knob a bit more. “I promised him a month of massages. Anytime he wanted.” 

It could have been a year, so Hyuk wasn’t going to complain about it. Losing his consoles for a month wasn’t bothering him at the moment because his mind was still filled with images of Hakyeon gasping his name, eyes blown wide. Hyuk felt his face twitch with a grin. He could think of a few things to replace his gaming hours with. 

“You have that look on your face. The one that makes you look like a serial killer.” Hongbin informed him. 

“Can you grab a shirt from my room?” Hyuk asked Hongbin, with strained politeness, tossing one of Hakyeon’s bath bombs into the tub. The water immediately startled to fizzle a lavender color. He had rolled his eyes when Hakyeon had brought a basket of the things into their bathroom, with glares for anyone who had complained, but in secret he loved tossing them into the water to watch them dissipate. 

Before Hongbin could get back, Hyuk stood and walked back to the living room, where Jaehwan was now perched on the loveseat, avidly watching their two sleeping members. Hyuk spared a glance at them, noting how adorable his hyungs were and making sure the thought was pushed deep down so no one would know his sappy emotions. Taekwoon stirred again, letting out a distraught noise when Hyuk pulled Hakyeon from his grip, and Jaehwan quickly filled the space, letting Taekwoon curl his arms around his stomach as Hyuk carried Hakyeon away. 

“Hyung, want to wake up for a bit?” Hyuk asked, bouncing Hakyeon in his hold and trying to avoid any spots he knew he had gripped too hard or sucked too hard or bit too hard. 

“Go ‘way, I’m sleeping.” Hakyeon breathed, trying to turn over in Hyuk’s grip. Fortunately, Hyuk was used to holding onto members physically and easily clamped his fingers tighter. 

Hakyeon moaned, arching slightly. Hyuk felt a thrill race down his spine at the sound. 

“Woah.” 

Hyuk was pretty sure he hadn’t voiced the thought aloud, and turned to see Ravi standing in the hall, bedroom door open behind him. The rapper looked like he had just awoke, and was staring at the two of them with an expression that clearly said he was struggling to comprehend what he was looking at. 

“I’m taking hyung for a bath.” Hyuk informed him before merrily walking on. Ravi followed. 

“Is he dirty?” Ravi asked, voice even rougher with sleep and nearly unintelligible. 

“He’s very dirty.” Hyuk smirked. 

“You are in so much trouble….tomorrow.” Hakyeon mumbled. 

Hyuk grinned. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuk frowned. 

He stood in Hakyeon’s room, watching as he and Taekwoon leaned against each other, underneath a veritable mountain of soft blankets that Hakyeon seemed to hoard as if they were woven with gold. They were throwing ice chips from Taekwoon’s drink at anyone who got too close. 

Ravi had already been pelted on the head and Hyuk had to steel himself against the unpleasant sensation of a melting cube slipping down his shirt. Hyuk cleared his throat, ready to make his argument again. Taekwoon hefted the glass threateningly, eyes narrowed into slits. Hyuk had a brief thought that he really did look like an angry cat, and then refocused. 

“I just think that you’re both being over-dramatic.” He said, in what he hoped was a non-argumentative tone. 

“Give me an ice cube.” Hakyeon ordered Taekwoon, glaring at Hyuk. 

“Hyung!” Hyuk protested. 

“I can’t  _ walk _ . How am I being over-dramatic?” Hakyeon steamed at him, long fingers digging into the glass for the ice. 

“Okay!” Ravi said, quickly jumping in, “But Taekwoon  _ can _ . Come on, you know he’s just using you to hide behind. Let us have him at least.” 

Taekwoon hissed at them, and Hyuk had a brief vision of having angry sex with Taekwoon. His pants tightened the slightest bit and then he shook himself out of it. 

“Give me the glass.” Taekwoon said hoarsely. He pinned Ravi with a scathing glare, clearly wishing that it would do the rapper actual harm. 

Right. Hongbin or Ravi might have gotten too enthusiastic a few nights ago, because while Taekwoon was healed and fine in other places, his throat hadn’t been so lucky. Hyuk wished he had been there to watch after hearing exactly how hoarse Taekwoon  _ still  _ sounded. Taekwoon, or Jaehwan for that matter, rarely let them put anything in their mouths, for obvious voice preservation related reasons. Taekwoon sounded like someone had fucked his throat, and by the looks he was giving both Ravi  _ and  _ Hongbin, Hyuk knew that was  _ exactly  _ what had happened. 

It killed him to know he missed it. And now Taekwoon would forever be on his guard. 

“If you come with me, I’ll make you some tea.” Ravi bargained. “...Afterwards.” 

Ravi yelped as Taekwoon’s cube hit him against the chest. Hyuk looked up just in time to duck from the one Hakyeon had thrown at his face. The leader had surprisingly great aim. 

“Out!” 

Well, after scoring so much yesterday it only seemed fair that he was striking out now. Hyuk smirked at the thought and Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at him as if he knew what he was thinking. 

“Fine, fine!” Hyuk said, seeing Hakyeon heft the glass itself, “But see what happens the next time you get horny and want this D.” 

_ “Jaehwan, bring us more ice!”  _


End file.
